Propinquity
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Law only had the faintest of ideas whilst Luffy had none at all. However, both ended up getting into the exact same situation. Drabble-esque. LawLu. Gradual romance.
1. Set I

Title: Propinquity

Pairing: Law x Luffy

Overall Genre: Romance, Angst, eventual Fluff, some Humor

Summary: Both knew they sure as hell had not seen this coming. The Strawhat Captain and the Surgeon of Death collides. Drabble-esque. LawXLuffy.

A/N: Drabble style fic, consists of interrelated shots from different perspectives accounted as a whole. This chapter is more of a flashback of some sort. I need to write these crucial Law & Luffy moments, because I think their gradual relationship must be anchored to these. This chapter is also slightly introspective and angsty. I hope you like it. Sorry it seems rusted, I haven't been writing fanfiction for more than two years, but my otp feels for this pair just can't handle it I have to write this. :D I hope you enjoy.

**7/28/13 update:** This chapter is now beta-ed. Thanks to my lovely beta, _**Mon Esprit Libre**_! :3

* * *

**S **T** R **E** N **G** T **H

He had seen a lot of pirates go beyond the limits of their strength during the length of his voyage throughout the Grand Line. Most surpass himself, others a waste of his time and energy. But as Trafalgar Law watch the unfolding scene before him, it made him think twice.

A shout of rage and a rush of a punch with strength like no other, the surgeon watched in rapt fascination the fist of the pirate worth 300 million beri marred the Celestial Dragon's smug face with a bone-crushing sound.

Transfixed, Law felt his entwined hands before him sweat a little as he watched those dark eyes glint with power enough to weaken a man down to his knees, those dark eyes emanating nothing but insurmountable amount of latent strength.

A smile crept on his face as he registered the name on his mind.

_Monkey D. Luffy...I wonder what lies more beneath that power of yours._

xxx

F** I** G **H** T

The fight in him was leaking in all places, his knuckles cracking under his rage for what that stupid Celestial Dragon did to his friends. All around him, his nakama were joining in the fight and were taking down enemy after enemy. Chaos had ensued amongst the crowd, slaves and elites alike rising and panicking. But Luffy was undeterred.

There were faces he had not seen before that stood out amongst the panicking crowd, looking calm and rather interested. Later, he had gotten known them by their names: Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law.

Due to what he did to that fishbowled guy who deserves to be punched to oblivion, they were surrounded by Marines and escape was a dire need at the moment. But the captain had not expected the company of those two other captains as they faced off the Marines. Luffy was stubborn, he can definitely beat those puny marines alone, but somehow he was impressed by the strength Kid and Law had shown.

For a moment there, they were fighting together, but as they were about to make their separate escape, Luffy could't help but assure them that he will be the one who will find One Piece. Silently agreeing to what Kid said, when they do meet again in the New World, it would be time to prove who's going to be the rightful Pirate King.

And Luffy will definitely not lose.

xxx

**D** E **C** I **S** I **O** N

Trafalgar had not quite shaken off the impression that Mugiwara no Luffy left on him after he had escaped Sabaody Archipelago. Upon hearing the entire crew of the latter was defeated by the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, and left no trace behind, Law couldn't even believe at first.

That Mugiwara completely annihilated? Preposterous.

"Captain, the mizu mizu shinbun just arrived," said Bepo, interrupting Law's thoughts. He had been sitting inside his cabin, mulling over the recent events as Bepo had peered from the doorway and handed his captain the newspaper. The headlines featured Portgas D. Ace's execution at Marineford and Law's attention was drawn by it as he read the article. Whitebeard would never stay quiet when his Second Division Commander was at death's hands. This meant war.

"There's some rumor spreading that someone infiltrated Impel Down, I heard," Bepo said quietly to his captain. They were currently anchored on an island with a bustling town, Marines stationed everywhere. Law quirked his eyebrow at Bepo and he continued. "Shachi and I were eavesdropping from a pair of Marines talking about the headquarters getting all worried because apparently there's some trouble down there. But it sounded like a farce. After all, Impel Down's impenetrable."

The Heart Pirates captain smirked. "Trust the Marines to actually leak something serious like that when there isn't any truth behind it. They are known for serious blunders and weak cover-ups." Law gestured at the paper. "War will happen at Marineford. I'm no Hawkins, but even I can tell as much." He paused, letting the paper fall to the ground as he raised his clasped hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Hm... Bepo..."

"Yes, captain?"

Trafalgar smirked as he lowered his hands again and stood up. He beckoned Bepo outside and said, "I've decided. Let's head to Marineford."

Bepo looked surprised at his captain's words, but nodded and said he would go and tell the rest of the crew.

As Law watched Bepo walk ahead, he murmured quietly, "Who wouldn't want to witness a war?"

xxx

T **E** A **R** S

Adrenaline pumped through his veins; at last, his brother Ace had broken free from his cuffs. But everything was far from over. Just when escape was just a few steps away, Admiral Sakazuki purposely bad-mouthed the captain Ace upheld most in his heart, and it was enough to make Ace turn back with anger radiating off him. Luffy stood there, transfixed as his brother defiantly stood up against the admiral.

Yet, it seems fire can't withstand magma. Down to his knees Ace crumbles as Luffy took a step and felt his own knees weaken, his strength draining from him every second until it was all gone.

The Vivre card flew from his hat and Luffy, knowing how important it was, struggled to reach for it despite his state. Just as his hands were about to reach it, he heard his brother shouting his name and before Luffy could register what happened, before his very eyes, Ace stood with his arms thrown up defensively, Akainu's magma fist through his chest.

Like blood, Ace's bead necklaces fell to the ground as the vivre card burned smaller.

Disabling numbness coursed through Luffy's mind as Ace collapsed to him, heaving a rattling breath, bleeding profusely. Luffy could feel his body doused with unpleasant coldness as he called Ace's name desperately, insisting that he promised he would never die. But Luffy can feel it, the way his brother weakens in his embrace, and hear how his words sound so final...

"...Thank you for loving me."

As his beloved brother fell dead on the ground with the last vestiges of a smile on his face, reality rushed in Luffy's mind, tears cascaded down his face and his wails of despair echoed throughout the battlefield.

And then he knew no more.

xxx

**R** E **S** C **U** E

One after another, former enemies of Luffy lent their hand to help him escape. As Jinbei struggled to escape Admiral Sakazuki with the unconscious Luffy, Crocodile, Buggy and the rest of Whitebeard Pirates had lended their remaining strength just to make sure they allow the future of this one young pirate push through.

_Damn, they are persistent... Hang in there, Luffy-kun!_ Jinbei thought as he struggled with the numbing pain from the blow Akainu had hit him with. He looked around and somehow felt that if Luffy was meant not to die in this place, a miracle should come up that very instant already.

"Bring Mugiwara-ya over here!"

It was Trafalgar Law's voice that rang amidst the deafening sound of war that made Jinbei see hope. As Buggy retaliated and the kid who emerged from the submarine shouted, what a shame it would be for Luffy to die in such a place. Jinbei knew at once that the miracle he sought for came the right time.

"I'm going to get him out of here, so leave him to me, all right? I'm a doctor!" Law shouted with determined persistence. Damn his rivalry with the Strawhat, damn his impulse to save him upon learning his connection with Fire Fist Ace, damn all the reasons behind his actions. All he knew was that Monkey D. Luffy must not die. Not in this place, no.

When Buggy had already stopped his annoying questions and handed the wounded Jinbei and unconscious Luffy to his hands, Admiral Kizaru just had to make it so hard for him to make a quick getaway. His heart hammering with adrenaline, Law caught a glimpse of Luffy's state and he almost shuddered. He suddenly felt afraid that he might be too late to save him.

A shout of courage from a young marine and the appearance of a Yonkou was all that it took for the war to stand still. As his crew took the wounded inside, Law stood on his deck while watching the unfolding cease-fire of the War on Marineford before him. Bepo shouted him to hurry, but before the captain could turn and go inside, he saw the familiar straw hat of Luffy thrown at him by the red-nosed pirate. Without any word, he hurried inside, placing the hat on a side table and ordered his crew to submerge their ship.

Unleashing his Ope-Ope ability, Law set to work to save Luffy's life.

The fate of the new era, Law realizes as he shouted instructions to his crewmates, depends on him right now.

_Live on, Mugiwara-ya._

xxx

G **E** S **T** U **R** E

Law let off a huge sigh of relief as he washed his bloodied hands off in the sink. After more than four hours of operating on Luffy, he felt exhausted. The damage he had sustained was so great that even with the help of his devil fruit ability, he found it necessary to be so-very careful because of his delicate state. He had handed Jinbei's care to his other crewmates after dealing with the worst injuries of the former Shichibukai.

He went back to Luffy's side, surveying the patched and battered thin body of his rival breathe evenly with the help of the oxygen mask. Law left his sword on Luffy's bedside and he pulled out a chair beside his rival and sat down, closing his eyes for a few moments, trying to shake off the exhaustion of overusing his ability for hours straight.

The doctor knew Luffy's condition was stable; he had managed just in time to operate on his fatal wounds, staunched the bleeding and stitched up the huge wound left on his chest, which he knew would leave a permanent scar.

But what he can't assure is Luffy's sanity when he wakes up with grief and overwhelming sadness.

The tear tracks on Luffy's face didn't go unnoticed by Law. It made him wonder how such strong and cheerful captain he met back at Sabaody ended up this brutally wounded and grief-stricken state. The weakest he'll ever be, Law acknowledges.

Trafalgar Law's respect for the man lying before him - a rival, a fellow pirate and a captain - escalated.

As he continued surveying Luffy, he noticed fresh tears cascading sadly down Luffy's cheeks. He knew the other captain was still unconscious. Somewhere in his sleep, Luffy must be mourning continuously for his brother.

Rising from his chair, Law sat on the edge of the medical bed and gently cupped Luffy's cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"You're stronger than this, Mugiwara-ya..." he whispered softly, knowing the other wouldn't even register this gesture of his, nor hear his voice.

A knock on the door broke Law's thoughts, and with a final wiping motion from his thumb, he left Luffy's side and left the room to attend to Jinbei and his crewmates.

And as Luffy slept on, the tears did not fall again.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! :D

I had to reread the manga just to get some scenes right, I hope it went okay. Fluff scenes will come soon, I don't want to rush their relationship, I want to emphasize first the process that lead to their feelings :" I hope I managed to write them in character.

Until the next set of drabbles!

-axomyrhcal


	2. Set II

Title: **Propinquity**

Pairing: Law x Luffy

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei owns One Piece. If I do, the song of The Beatles "Yellow Submarine" will definitely be the theme song for the Heart Pirates every time they emerge from their cool submarine :D

A/N: Thank you again for all those who gave their feedback for the first chapter, and those who took their time to read my little fic, and for those who share the same interest as mine for a gradual love fic for LawLu :D Most of the familiar lines are from Oda-sensei, not mine :D Here's the second instalment of my connected drabbles, all for the love of Law and Luffy pair! Enjoy!

**7/28/2013 update:** This chapter has been beta-ed. Thank you for my lovely beta, **_Mon Esprit Libre_**! :D

* * *

**R** A **R** E

Outside the room where the Strawhat Pirates captain was recuperating and where their captain was currently huddled in again, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi sat talking with each other.

"Captain hasn't eaten his lunch yet," said Penguin, resting his back on Bepo's huge one. "He hasn't left Strawhat's side for a while now. I wonder why... I mean the guy's all stable, right?"

"Captain's such a dedicated doctor," Shachi answered, laughing a little. "I mean is it just me or... was this everyone's first time seeing our captain help an enemy to such extent?"

The duo stared around Shachi with interest on their faces. "Let's see... he gives some medical tips whenever necessary to strangers we meet, but doesn't really gets involved with them. He does some first aid, but very seldomly so. He..." His voice trailed off as he thought hard "...has he even treated, and more accurately _saved_,an enemy before?"

"Nah, never an enemy. That Strawhat's such a fortunate and rare case. He helps here and there whenever need be, but never like this. You guys saw the urgency in his eyes when we heard the truth about the war. And you know, BAM!" Bepo answered, gesturing with his large hands. "He came just the right time!" The other two sniggered at Bepo's words, but their laughter immediately ceased when the door opened and Law came out and leaned by the door frame, his eyebrow raised at Bepo.

"You were saying...?" he asked, smirking a little. Law had actually been listening to what they were talking about; he just happened to be on his way out when they started that conversation. He continued addressing Bepo with his inquiring stare, but Bepo was now downcast and mumbling apologies under his breath. Penguin laughed as he gave him a friendly slap on the back and replied to his captain. "Sorry 'bout that, captain, can't resist. Your lunch's waiting at the galley. How's he? Jinbei's fine, by the way. He woke up a few hours ago but took a rest after he ate."

Law shrugged as he closed the door silently behind him. "He's fine. Re-dressed his wounds and checked the crucial ones, but he seems far from danger now, so I assume he'll wake up in a few day's time." He pointedly ignored what he heard before about saving his current patient and headed towards the direction of the galley silently.

As their captain passed them, the trio exchanged glances and shrugged before hearing Law say, "We'll resurface later, inform the others," shortly before disappearing from the view.

"Rare, indeed," Penguin affirmed in a low voice as the trio followed their captain, sniggering.

xxx

W **O** R **R** Y

As their submarine resurfaced, the trio rushed outside to welcome the sunlight and fresh air, only to scream bloody chaos about Marines, annoying Law as he rushed out of the room where he had been checking on Luffy's condition again before heading towards the deck.

"How is Luffy's condition?" he heard a female's voice demand with worry. Bepo asked how the female managed to predict that they were resurfacing, which she answered that they were tailed by some Salome, her snake.

At this point, Law appeared before them with a guarded expression mingled with surprise. Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress and Shichibukai, stood before his crew. She turned to him and demanded again, "Well, how's Luffy doing?"

"I've done everything I can. I've operated on him and strictly speaking, it has saved his life. However, the quantity of the damage he accumulated is, frankly, impossible. I cannot guarantee his survival." Law felt odd reporting Luffy's condition to a Shichibukai of all people. He wondered what this woman had to do with Mugiwara-ya.

"Well, it was only natural, heee-haaa!" came a loud, shrill voice from the Marine ship. They all turned and saw the huge head of Emporio Ivankov, a Revolutionist and apparently another ally of Luffy's during his Impel Down break-in. As he silently listened to Ivankov's tirade about Luffy's situation back at Marineford, he thought about Luffy's handy yet undeniably formidable ability of making allies from strangers and enemies. Law could never understand how that was possible.

Iva-san turned to him and asked eagerly, "Incidentally, are a friend of Mugiwara-boy?"

Law's thoughts screeched to a sudden halt, and when he spoke it was a firm "no" that came out. But really, they weren't friends or anything like that. Rivals? Yes. Friends? Never.

But when something he can't grasp at the back of his mind nagged him suddenly, he added hurriedly, "I have no obligation to save him. If you doubt my intentions, shall I come up with a reasonable explanation?"

Law was very much aware of Bepo, Penguin and Shachi's gaze behind him as he said that. He didn't realize what he said until after it all came out of his mouth. Was there really a reasonable explanation he could give out?

Relieved that Iva-san had not questioned him further, Jinbei suddenly appeared out the door, muttering his gratefulness for saving his life. This wasn't really what Law wanted to hear right now, he didn't want to hear anyone telling him 'thank you' for something he did...just because.

"_And, you know, BAM! He came just the right time!"_

"Get some sleep. You'll die," he uttered shortly, frowning as felt more uncomfortable by the second, hearing Bepo's words earlier in his thoughts again. But Jinbei, being so damn persistent, did not listen. Boa, however, offered to take Luffy to her island to protect him from the Marines.

Without so much a thought, he shrugged and agreed. Boa beamed and called the Kuja Pirates over the Den Den Mushi and Jinbei was yet again thanking him for considering.

What Law could only do was gaze ahead, confused.

xxx

**F** U **S** S

She knew she could only do very little—offering a place of protection—for the man she loved. Utilizing her title as Shichibukai, she had done a lot, Boa ponders, that could reflect how she holds Luffy in a high regard.

But seeing Luffy's state as Law took her inside the room where Luffy was resting, she knew she had not done enough. Boa's eyes softened with emotion as she took in the condition of her beloved Luffy. Law was leaning on the wall, not saying a word, but was staring ahead as if he weren't in the room. She sat down, not taking her eyes off Luffy's frail state.

"What made you save him?" Boa asked in a soft voice, not even glancing at Law since she knew he was listening. But when no answer came, she glanced at him, annoyed. "I asked you a question, you know."

The doctor gave a small sigh before answering, "Nothing personal. I just thought it was not his time to die in such a place like Marineford, nothing more. It just so happens I'm a doctor and he needs saving, that's all."

"You did what I can't and I -"

"Hold it, Shichibukai. No thank you's, please. I've had enough of them," Law muttered coldly, lowering his hat to shadow his eyes. Boa frowned a little. "What about you? How come a Shichibukai's taking a pity on Mugiwara-ya?"

Boa reddened instantly and puffed her cheeks indignantly, "Talking with other men gives me such headaches. This is why Luffy's the only man I could ever love!" she answered back fiercely. Law raised his eyebrow and smirked. Boa looked more reddened from annoyance.

"Like he'll ever give a damn about how you feel," he said quite nonchalantly, tucking his hands in his pocket before making his way towards the door. "Oi, your crew might be waiting outside already."

Ignoring his comment, Boa Hancock approached the unconscious Luffy and tenderly pet his hair before withdrawing her hand, bright red in the face. Annoying a man though Trafalgar Law may be, Boa knew she wouldn't be able to do that gesture just now if it weren't for him. She owed it all to him, Luffy's life.

"I grant your crew permission to enter my island. I will provide all the food and necessities for you and your crew and for Luffy." When Law was about to open his mouth to refuse, she said with finality, "Please. Just allow me to express my gratitude."

Knowing it just wouldn't do anymore to refuse, Law answered, "Fine," and strode out of the room, tucking his hands in his pants' pockets, wondering how much more gratitude he could take that he knew he shouldn't take credit for.

xxx

A **W** A **K** E

Screams of despair echoed within the grounds at the port of Amazon Lily where the Heart Pirates currently stayed. Awakened at last, Luffy, in his anguish, had trashed himself out of the room where he was recuperating and managed to wreak havoc without much thought, blinded by pain.

"AAAAAAAAAACE!"

"Watch out! Oi, calm down, Straw Hat!"

The Heart Pirates crew had scattered and tried chasing and stopping the rampaging Luffy, but to no avail.

"WHERE'S ACE?! AAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Jinbei looked worried as he sat with Law on the sidelines. He watched the crew tried to grab hold of Luffy, just to be thrown back onto the ground in mere seconds. The screaming Luffy ran blindly towards the forest, his hard sobs echoing behind him.

Addressing Law, he asked, "What do you think will happen if we just leave him be?"

Calmly, Law answered, "Well, it's simple. His wounds will reopen, and this time, he might die."

With those words, Jinbei stood up. "I have to get him back."

Law stared up at him and asked, "How do you plan on doing that? You see how he is; he's not in his right mind right now."

Jinbei held his words with conviction as he said, "I have to help him return, in any means I can. I just can't sit here and watch him wound up more hurt than he already is." The former Shichibukai then followed Luffy into the forest, telling Law's crew to back out and leave Luffy to him.

Law can hear his crewmates saying something about women in the background, but he couldn't care less as he lingered his gaze on the straw hat he was holding in his hand.

xxx

**A** V **O** I **D**

While Jinbei confronted Luffy on the forest—and upon hearing his shouting cease—the Heart Pirates watched the calm waters break with explosion as a dead Sea King floated on its surface.

Penguin, looking through a telescope, remarked excitedly, "Take a look at that! It's a giant Sea King!"

"It's dead! Something killed that thing!" one of the crew shouted back.

"A monster of that size? I couldn't see what it was fighting!" shouted another in disbelief.

Law broke from his reverie and stared with interest at the floating beast but was surprised to see someone break out of the ocean's surface. This time, it was definitely a man.

"What?! A man? Who are you?"

The man struggled not to stagger as he stepped on the cliff the crew was staying on, drenched and looking exhausted. Law recognized him immediately. It was the Dark King Rayleigh.

"Ah, I know you people. We met at the Sabaody Archipelago." The first mate of the Roger Pirates then narrated his adventure throughout Calm Belt and unfortunate fate of the Sea King who tried to eat him, all to the utter fascination of the crew. Law was still thinking about why such powerful and legendary figure had ventured all the way to Amazon Lily from Sabaody Archipelago when Rayleigh turned to him and said, "Hm. Now then, I'm guessing that Luffy-kun is somewhere to be found in this island?" Rayleigh shifted his glance at the straw hat Law was still holding in his hand.

Oh. How could he even be wondering about the reason after that?

Smirking, Law answered. "Yeah, he's here. Jinbei's trying to appease him at the forest. He's been rampaging since he woke up."

Rayleigh smiled back. "He'll be okay. You were the one who saved him at Marineford, am I right?"

Mentally scoffing, Law just stood up. His crew was watching the exchange between him and Rayleigh with bated breath, and he replied shortly, "Just a whim, nothing more." He handed the straw hat to Rayleigh, who raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Tell him to take a rest for another two weeks. I won't be staying here anymore."

"Captain -" Bepo started, but Law cut in and said with a tone of command, "We'll set sail, everyone."

The crew members just glanced at each other before picking up their things and making their way to the submarine, grumbling about finally being in an island full of women and not having any worthwhile adventures yet.

Behind Law's retreating back, Rayleigh gave a chuckle and called back, "I should probably thank you in behalf of him, seeing as you don't want to give him his chance to personally do so."

Raising his right hand as a reply, Law just continued walking without a word, eyes veiled in thought. The prospect of his rival getting all thankful on him was something he'd rather not witness. Rayleigh might be up to something, but he felt assured that Luffy would be in capable enough hands without Law needing to still watch over him.

He'd already done enough.

xxx

E **A** G **E** R

Coming back to his senses, Luffy had finally accepted the reality of his brother's death and had renewed determination to protect his precious nakama by getting stronger. Grateful for Jinbei's help, as they both made their way to return to camp, Luffy asked how he had gotten to that island.

"We both owe our lives to Trafalgar Law. You know him, don't you, Luffy-kun? He's the one who came to save you," Jinbei answered with a smile. Luffy scrunched his face in deep thought, the name ringing familiar in his mind.

"Tra—Trafal...hmmm...wait, I think he's the one I met back at Sabaody, that guy with the furry white hat with a big sword!" Luffy said with excitement. Jinbei laughed at seeing Luffy return to his good old cheerful self. "Yeah, he's the one. Though, he kept on telling me it was nothing. We just owe him so much. I've almost given up surviving but then he arrived, shouting about leaving you to him."

Luffy remembered how he fought side-by-side with that man back then and was fairly surprised that his saviour was none other than him. It was so unlikely, but he felt so happy nonetheless.

"He's such a good guy, then! I have so much gratitude to you, Jinbei, to Iva-san, to the others, and to everyone who helped me back there! And then for Tra... Torao! I need to see them all and personally thank them. Shishishi~" With a wide grin, Luffy gave a small laugh as they both saw the clearing ahead, only to be surprised to see an unlikely visitor waiting for them.

"Waaah! Old man Rayleigh!" Luffy called with surprise. He couldn't believe it. He was just planning to head over to Sabaody to meet his nakama, and the man who would coat their ship just happened to be squeezing water out of his clothes in front of them.

"Ah, Luffy-kun, it's good to see you again," greeted Rayleigh good-naturedly.

Luffy just gaped in surprise. Jinbei looked stumped to meet the legendary person before him. Chuckling, Rayleigh regrasped the hat that Law handed to him and gave it to Luffy. "Here. This hat means a lot to you, yes?"

Brightening up, Luffy took his precious straw hat with a smile and said ,"Yeah, thanks." He looked around, remembering that Jinbei told him that Torao was there and he was eager to see him. But the place seemed deserted save for him, Rayleigh and Jinbei.

"Wasn't there another group of pirates here?" Jinbei inquired beside him, also glancing around.

"If you mean Trafalgar Law, he set sail just a short while ago. He told me to tell you to make sure you rest for another two weeks," Rayleigh answered, watching Luffy puff his cheeks in disappointment.

"Geez, and here I was looking forward to see him. He went just like that without waiting for me." Luffy groaned in annoyance, pouting his lips childishly as he jammed his hat back on his head.

Jinbei patted his hat and smiled. "Don't worry, Luffy-kun, you'll meet him again." As Boa Hancock and the other women appeared, Luffy nodded and beamed at the sight of food they brought for him.

In the back of his mind, though, he made sure to remember his gratitude to the one man he owed his shot for a second life to, Trafalgar Law.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Wew, that went long, I had not noticed haha. Hm not much LawLu yep, but I've thrown very subtle hints here and there, I hope it would suffice for now :D Bear with me, I promise I'll do fluffy scenes as soon as I'm done with all these essential not-fluffy-at-all Law and Luffy moments. Best to take all the perfectness of this pair at the right pace right? :D Thank you again, and I welcome feedbacks! Your thoughts are my fuel to continue writing XD

'Til the next update, nakamas! :D

-axomyrhcal


	3. Set III

Title: **Propinquity**

Pairing: Law x Luffy

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei owns One Piece.

A/N: Thanks for the support I received for this fic! You guys are awesome! :D Here's the third instalment. It's quite short, I'll make up in the next chapter. Just a simple chappie for now. Enjoy reading!

_**8/1/2013 update:**_ This chapter is now beta-ed. Thank you so much, **Mon Esprit Libre**! :D

* * *

**M** E **S** S **A **G **E**

Aboard the Marine ship, Luffy stood out on the deck, staring at the sea thinking of his current venture to reach out for his lost nakama. Agreeing to Rayleigh's idea, he knew this was the better option rather than return to Sabaody and be utterly defeated at some point again. No, he can't let them stay in that stage. He has to make a huge decision for the benefit of his beloved crew.

But he simply wants to see them all so badly.

Facing so many dire predicaments and almost dying in the process makes him want to be in the company of the crew he regards highly more than ever.

"Two years..." Luffy whispered to himself as he bowed his head and surveyed the ocean below.

"Luffy-kun?" It was Jinbei's voice that returned his attention back. A smile found its way easily to his lips as he turned and replied, "Yeah?"

"The gates are opening, just as we planned. Be prepared now, we'll be there in a few minutes."

The plan went without flaw. Luffy managed to grab the attention of the Marines and journalists alike that littered around Marineford, ignoring the stabbing pain of grief trying to seep back into him as he stepped onto the familiar grounds of the last moments he had with his brother.

Standing on facing the spot where Whitebeard passed on, Luffy took his hat off, held it in his chest as he bowed solemnly, acutely aware he was surrounded with journalists rabidly documenting his every move.

Silently, he paid respects to Whitebeard and murmured his gratitude for the man Ace had trusted his life. All the while, he hoped at the back of his mind that the message tattooed on his left arm would reach the crew.

_See you in two years, everyone._

xxx

R **E** A **C** H

The news of Luffy coming back to Marineford spread like wildfire when the photograph and full-length article was published in the newspaper. All around the world, people were surprised that he survived and even bravely returned to such place.

One by one, across the world, the Mugiwara pirate crew felt a mixture of longing, surprise and respect for their captain as they read the news of Luffy's Marineford appearance. Sacrificing each other's company for the betterment of their crew, the entire crew knew that Luffy knows best and accepted his decision to turn three days into two years.

And stronger they would be, they decided, when they will meet again.

On the other side of the sea, Trafalgar Law smiles as he read the article of Luffy's stunt. It was only a few days after he had left Amazon Lily and here was his patient, making the headlines.

"You're back, Mugiwara-ya..." he whispered amusedly, leaning his chin on one hand as he continued surveying Luffy's photograph. He doesn't think any further why he felt actually glad that the other captain seems to be recuperating well. The only thought that crossed his mind was what this action would herald.

The new era will never be the same again.

xxx

**U** N **H** E **A** R **D**

"How're things?"

"Those rookies are making such ruckus here and there. I hope our new Fleet Admiral handles it well."

Two retired Marine veterans Sengoku and Garp sat next to each other, watching young Marines do daily physical training. It was just few days after Akainu took the position Sengoku left behind and Aokiji leaving the Marines for good.

For a few minutes, Sengoku just sat there in silence as Garp munched his crackers, seemingly amused by something.

"I haven't heard from my grandson yet, though," Garp said, breaking the silence. Sengoku turned to him, his eyebrow raised. "Since he pulled that stunt at Marineford, I haven't been hearing anything of his usual ruckus. It isn't like the Luffy I know, that ever-so-troublesome kid." Garp guffawed as he thought fondly of his grandson, and it made Sengoku smile, even if just a little.

"So he's been missing-in-action for a while now, then. We have enough to deal with without him causing trouble."

Garp gave another laugh, but then said in a serious voice, "The calm before the storm. I know my grandson. He's not going to stay quiet without any underlying reason. We'll just have to wait and see when he turns up again, ha! That Akainu better hang on tight!"

They both went silent again and watched the trainer scolding a young Marine for being too slow with his pace.

"You know Garp, sometimes I wonder how you can both side with your grandson and be with the Marines at the same time," Sengoku commented in a flat voice that made Garp snigger. He let out a deep breath before standing up and saying, "Anyway, I hear the rookie Trafalgar Law's been making a lot of trouble lately. He's attacking pirates mercilessly, I heard. Akainu sent out Marines to hound that lad, though. We have enough trouble as it is."

As Sengoku set out to walk, he heard Garp answer back. "We haven't even seen half the trouble yet, Sengoku."

xxx

S **C** A **L** P **E** L

Screams of despair were heard as one dark-haired male finished his signature move. In his hand, he clutched a live and pounding heart.

"Bastard! W-what have you done!?"

A sly smirk found its way to the man's lips as he hands the heart to his crewmate and turns to walk away from his victim. Around the defeated captain, the entire crew lay helpless on the ground, clutching their empty chests and crippled in fear.

"Return our hearts, you psychotic bastard!" screamed the captain of the defeated crew.

Law paused and turned, only to give the helpless crew a laidback smile. "Sorry. It was unfortunate you crossed me. Now your hearts will, by all means, serve a greater purpose."

As the Heart Pirates sail across the seas and defeating crew after crew, stealing their hearts away, Law feels like he's one step closer to his goal.

Any means possible will justify the end he sorely desires.

xxx

**P** A **R** A **L** L **E** L

As Law presented a crate full of live, beating hearts to the World Government to avail the title of a Royal Warlord, Luffy manages to knock unconscious a horde of huge forest beasts with his much-improved Haki, Rayleigh deciding it was time for him to leave Luffy on his own.

As Luffy punched Hordy Jones with such finality and the entire Fishman Island shouted in victory, Law steps in the freezing island of Punk Hazard confidently for the first time, goal set in mind.

As Law gives away his heart to meet a condition, Luffy and his crew receive a bizarre call for help coming from the mysterious island ahead.

And then, it all started.

* * *

Yosh, Punk Hazard arc comes next and all the looooove. :D

Thank you for reading! Feedbacks are very much welcome.

'Til the next update!

-axomyrhcal


	4. Set IV

Title: Propinquity

Pairing: Law x Luffy

Disclaimer: Odacchi-sensei owns One Piece.

A/N: Thank you for all the readers of this little fic of mine :D I am so happy for all the feedbacks! Here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it :3 And of course, thanks to my lovely beta, **Mon Esprit Libre **for being awesome and really fast on beta-ing this chap :D Enjoy!

* * *

**A** N **N** O **Y**

"Shurorororo~"

Another round of ridiculous laughter was heard in the room Law was now sitting, reading a book silently. He can feel a vein starting to pop out as Caesar continued laughing as he experimented with another of his loyal men. A pitiful way to end his life, though; that guy solidified like stone, but mere seconds after, collapsed in a pile of white dust.

"Shurorororo~ Just a little more and my perfect weapon will be complete! Shurorororo~" laughed Caesar, all high and mighty and full of himself.

Closing the book with a loud snap, he shoved it back to the table and stood up rather hastily. He's had enough of Caesar and his annoying laugh.

"And where might you be heading, Law?" sneered Caesar as he took a seat smugly on a stool. Monet, with her swirly glasses on, glanced around curiously with a lazy smile. Law merely cast them a bored look and shouldered his nodachi before heading out of the room.

"Just taking a walk. You're way too loud." he muttered quietly before he swung the door shut behind him.

Truth be told, he could not stand Caesar any second longer, but he's necessary for the plan he has in mind. All the necessary precautions were prepared. He had replaced some of the kairouseki chains with ordinary ones, just to be sure. He spent time memorizing the detail of Vegapunk's old laboratory, as every door and gate that lead to a specific place. He had located his target and had come up with plans on how to successfully infiltrate and destroy it. Though he knew he would probably not be able to accomplish this easily without any back up, he knew he'd find a way.

Law's fist tightened to a clench around his nodachi.

He will definitely crush Joker, hands down.

As Law walked nearer to the door, he paused as he heard several voices shout from the outside. He smirked.

The game is starting to roll, it seems.

xxx

O **U** T **W** I **T**

It was more than he could have ever bargained for, Smoker thought, all the revelations he would discover in this isolated island of Punk Hazard.

Not only did Monkey D. Luffy's voice register in the mysterious phone call they had managed to tap, the island that was supposed to house no living person ever since it was declared isolated seemed to be oddly occupied. As Vice Admiral, he would definitely get to the bottom of this mystery.

Poisonous gas filled the air as their ship navigated closer to the frozen island. Smoker refused to believe it was a natural phenomenon due to the fact that the said island had held the duel between Aokiji and Akainu.

Determined to confirm his suspicions, he and his G-5 soldiers, along with Tashigi, marched up in front of the door of Vegapunk's old laboratory. His men shouted with demand for someone to come and open the door and show themselves to the Navy.

It was to Smoker's surprise that the door creaked open almost immediately.

"What business do you have at my villa, White Hunter?"

It was none other than the rookie from two years ago who suddenly joined hands with the World Government as Royal Shichibukai: Trafalgar Law. He was wearing a rather sinister grin and had a laidback atmosphere around him.

His men were panicking around him, screaming how horrible the man that stood before them, a man who delivered a hundred beating hearts of pirates to avail his title. Smoker frowned deeply as Law's grin widened while the G-5 soldiers all squeaked in fright, clutching their weapons shakily. His suspicions were confirmed, although rather thrown haphazardly in the process.

Smoker held up the baby den den mushi to Law and played back the call they managed to tap. He noticed how Law seem to stiffen as Luffy's voice was heard through the recording.

"I hear you know Straw Hat Luffy, yeah? Two years ago on Sabaody, the two of you and Kid fought as allies..." Visibly, Law was losing the cool he had when he first appeared, his smile earlier on replaced by a deep frown. "What's more, at the War of the Best when Straw Hat was being pursued by Akainu, it was you that helped him escape!" Law did not comment on that but only told him off. Smoker raised a brow at that.

Things turned when some of the Straw Hat crew suddenly burst out of the building, surprising all the G-5 and even Law. The Vice Admiral can feel his patience slipping and the hand on his jitte itching to knock sense into Luffy's outrageous crew, swearing that this time he will definitely catch them all.

But nothing could have prepared the Vice Admiral to the conclusion of the scramble he had with Law. Enraged with the intrusion on the island he claimed his villa, Law unleashed his power and had thrown everything and everyone, literally, into shambles.

And Smoker, utterly outsmarted in his fight with Law, lay defeated and heartless on the ground.

xxx

**S** H **I** V **E** R

After battling out with Vegapunk's dragon in the burning island of Punk Hazard, Luffy could not help but shiver as he sought out warmth in the freezing island where he and his nakama were now riding the back of Brownbeard as he rushed towards the laboratory.

It didn't help that they were attacked and Usopp's banana boat had capsized in the middle of the cold lake. Good thing Brook appeared and managed to help them. It must be luck that their attackers wore long coats with them. Luffy grinned mischievously as he fixed the red-and-white-striped coat he managed to get from one of the helpless attackers.

"Ahh, this is just wonderful!" Usopp exclaimed as he lay flat on Brownbeard's back, eyes closed. "I thought I was going to die! Good thing I managed to grab hold of this coat!" He sniggered, but Zoro snapped, "You only stood at the sidelines while we fought the coats off them, stupid!"

"Shishishi~ I wonder if I can get another torso from this island?" Luffy commented as he climbed up Brownbeard's back and settled to sit there. Robin chuckled ever-so-lightly at the sight of her captain. Usopp interrogated Brook about having no skin and flesh to feel cold but grabbing a coat nonetheless.

A noise up ahead grabbed Luffy's attention and he playfully demanded to Brownbeard, "Hey, crocotaur, pick up the pace! My friends might be there!" in which Brownbeard snapped, "I can't believe this!" and Luffy gave a hearty laugh while Usopp echoed his captain and demanded Brownbeard to hurry up as well.

"I think I see something huge, but I can't make it out!" Luffy said as he squinted his eyes and craned his neck forward.

"Must be a place we can seek some warmth. Well, I hope so," Zoro said as an afterthought.

But Luffy, eyes shining with excitement as they always do when something caught his interest, gleefully pointed ahead and shouted, "Yosh! Crocotaur, forward! Hurry!"

Brownbeard rushed as fast as he could, running out of breath with every pace he strode until the huge thing Luffy saw materialized clearly in front of them.

"Hey look! It's a battleship!" Luffy shouted to his crew gleefully.

Luffy's eyes shifted from the strange battleship in midair to the young man striding away from what seems like a decided battle.

"Hey, there's someone there."

There was a momentary pause as the man halted and met Luffy's eyes. With a jolt, he instantly recognized who he was.

_Finally, I get to meet you at last!_

With a wide smile, Luffy waved his arm and shouted "It's you! Torao!"

xxx

S **N** O **W**

For Trafalgar Law, he reckons things are happening way too fast and unpredictable for comfort. Not only did he realize the Straw Hats had managed to break in Punk Hazard way too late already, he also had to engage in a sudden battle with that annoying Vice Admiral and his G-5 men, which drained his energy away from relentless using his full ability.

Though, of course, he still came out victorious. He stowed away Smoker's heart as he walked away from the defeated Marine. He ignored Tashigi and the soldier's shouts behind him, glancing casually around, but what caught him rather off guard was the sight of the approaching group.

He could recognize that hat anywhere, even though still quite far, in a heartbeat.

How long was it, since he last handed that hat to Rayleigh and turned his back and left his patient on Amazon Lily?

Luffy's eyes met his, and he realized how this is the first time since they met at Sabaody two years ago when they fought together that he had looked directly in his eyes. When Luffy had awakened after he treated him before, they never actually interacted because he left just before Luffy calmed down. And now here was his former patient, smiling brightly as he waved to him as though he never went through that ordeal at Marineford, as though he was never blinded by grief because of his brother's death.

Law doesn't know how to take everything in. He's just so unprepared for this. He only knew Luffy was in the island minutes ago and then there he is right now, in front of his eyes.

"Mugiwara-ya..."

"It's you! Torao!" shouted Luffy, waving his arm, cheeks pink from the cold but still grinning nonetheless.

Law randomly thinks how Luffy seems to stand out amidst the snow. Or was it only his eyes playing tricks on him?

_Or maybe I find it hard to look away..._

And so Law could only conclude, as he hastily blocked that ridiculous thought as quickly as it came, that his day sure was getting more and more out-of-hand by the second.

Seems like it will be from now on though.

* * *

To be continued. :3

I like it cliffie haha. I love writing Law's POV so much, haha. He's the kind of character I love to write, I dunno why XD Thanks for reading, everyone! And since tomorrow, Aug.4 is One Piece's 16 years of serialization; let me greet everyone a Happy Mugiwara Day!

'Til the next update!

-axomyrhcal


	5. Set V

Title: Propinquity

Pairing: Law x Luffy

Disclaimer: Odacchi-sensei owns One Piece. I'm only a hopeless dreamer haha.

A/N: Yosh! Here's the new chapter. I don't know how I feel with this one, but I do hope you guys like it. Thanks to all the readers and awesome reviews ;A; I keep writing because of you guys. Thanks to my beta, Mon Esprit Libre! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**P** L **A** N

There was an underlying reason why Trafalgar Law decided to become a Royal Shichibukai. No matter how much he weighed his options, he knew he needed assistance; he needed another stronger person to aid his goal. But finding the right person is another problem itself.

So was his pride as a pirate captain. He'd rather work alone and trust his crew than ally himself with an enemy. But if it would mean Joker's downfall and paving his way to the New World...

He might consider so.

Eustass Kid was scratched out of the possibilities. He figured he couldn't work well with someone that made him pissed off just by seeing his face. Basil Hawkins seemed too distant to work with. Scratchmen Apoo was rather loud, and maybe, _just maybe,_ Law figured he'd want silence a lot if he allied with that captain. The other captains he met at Sabaody were perhaps not the kind that would want to work with him...

Perhaps, except one that is.

When Law was mulling over this plan of his, he hadn't heard of Mugiwara no Luffy for a while since he saved him during the war. He thought that if he would consider working with someone, it would probably be Luffy, but he was missing during that time, so he tried reconsidering his options. The Strawhat captain was rather different than the most he had met, and the impression he made to the doctor was rather profound. That made him stand out amongst his options.

But now, as he stood transfixed and looking at a widely grinning and enthusiastically waving captain, oddly enough his plan wasn't the first thing he thought of. Zeroed in to Luffy from the get go, most definitely.

"Hey! If it isn't you! It's me! Me!" shouted Luffy, getting nearer by the second. Law noticed how the other crew peered at him behind Brownbeard's back, looking wary. But he couldn't look away from Luffy as the latter continued saying, "Thanks for back then!"

Trafalgar Law knew, in all sense, he had avoided this scenario he was stuck in now. Not only did he have any inkling as to what he had gained from his impulsive act of saving his rival, he now has to face him knowing things would never be the same after that.

And naturally, Luffy seem to think so. There was no hint of suspicion, caution and wariness in Luffy. Rather, he seemed to..._radiate_. Or was it just the snow playing tricks on his eyes? Odd.

Now that's just confusing. They're still rivals...aren't they? But with just one glance at the other captain, one would assume they were close friends.

"I owe my life to him!" Luffy continued on shouting amidst the blowing of the wind and snow. Now Brownbeard stopped just a few feet away from him, and Luffy effortlessly slid down and landed on the snow. "I didn't think we'd meet here though! I'm glad! Really! Thank you for back then!"

The Strawhat captain approached him, not registering the familiar legs attached to his back, and looked up with such an honest expression on his face. He was plain-as-day happy. Much to his chagrin, the surgeon was finding it hard to stare any longer.

Finally breaking his silence, Law said, "You did well to survive, Mugiwara-ya." A quick glance behind Luffy and he can see the Strawhats trying to listen to their conversation despite the harsh wind. "But what happened back then...there's no need for you to feel indebted. I just acted on a whim."

Law knew he had repeated this phrase so many times than necessary; it was starting to taste awfully like a preposterous excuse on his tongue. And it seems Luffy didn't buy it either, if he could tell by the way the boy's forehead creased ever so slightly at his words.

Instead, he hastily added, "We're both pirates, don't forget it."

But Luffy smiled his warmest, and replied. "That's right, and we'll be enemies if you're going after the One Piece. But there are so many people I'm indebted to for what happened two years ago. I'm really lucky to have met you right after Jinbei! Thank you so much!"

If there was any way he could just turn around and scoff off what Luffy said, he would. But he only took it all in silence, and trepidation because he felt warm all of a sudden amidst the falling snow after hearing those words and seeing that smile.

Though confused at the moment, he was decided. He'll make Luffy his ally.

xxx

C **A** U **T** I **O** N

Since they had met back at Sabaody after two years, catching up with what happened to each other was their favourite dinnertime talk during their voyage. And they had listened to Luffy's recount on what happened during the War, the various people he met, the enemies he faced, and his training with Rayleigh.

And that's how Zoro had gotten to know what Trafalgar Law meant to his captain. He already acknowledged how Luffy had asked Jinbei to join their crew, and the camaraderie they had formed with the former Shichibukai.

But regarding Trafalgar Law, he was another story altogether. Zoro has a nagging feeling they should be more guarded towards him than how they were with Jinbei. He could remember that guy back on Sabaody. He knew that guy was a fellow Supernova like him and Luffy, which meant he's a strong rival, and plus he's the captain of his own crew.

But seeing his captain wave energetically ever since they saw the man clad in a long black coat with a huge sword, he and his other mates can't help but feel intrigued.

Zoro inquired, "That's the guy that we met at the Human Auction shop back at Sabaody, isn't it?" Beside him, Robin, Brook and Usopp also glanced around curiously.

"It's Trafalgar Law. Now, he's..." murmured Robin. Above them, Luffy excitedly confirmed Robin's words and told Brownbeard to halt because he'll climb down.

Zoro and the other three watched as Luffy rushed towards Law, whom they noticed was not moving an inch from his position. He seemed to try and distance himself from their captain without appearing to do so. The wind whistled around, and they couldn't hear what the two were talking about. All they could see was their captain's happy expression.

"You know, this is such a surprising turn of events. I mean, we're stuck in this weird island and now a strong guy appears, and then our idiot Luffy looks happy rather than cautious. Well, considering he saved Luffy and all, it makes some sense, but still..." Usopp commented offhandedly to Robin, Brook and Zoro.

"I don't trust him at all. He's still an enemy regardless of what stunt Luffy said he pulled," Zoro murmured. But Robin chuckled softly and said, "But our captain seems happy to see him. Let them be."

"I agree with Usopp-san. I really wonder what he's doing in this island. He may be the villain, for all we know!" Brook chimed in a suspicious manner. Zoro just watched the two ahead, frowning before the heard shouts coming from the other side. Automatically, his hand grasped his three katana.

"Wha-what was that?! Enemies? Aaaaah, I told you I don't like this island one bit!" Usopp shouted, clutching Zoro's arm, which the latter shook off, irritated. The swordsman could see men rushing towards the direction of Law and Luffy, and he wasn't mistaken. It was the Marines.

"Hey, Luffy! This is bad! It's the Marines!" Zoro shouted, and he was glad Luffy heard him. At the same time, he recognized immediately the one who was charging towards Law. It was Tashigi, that woman who resembled Kuina so much. What in the world were they doing on this island?

Confused with what was happening, he heard Luffy shout something about Smoker, and before Zoro could look around for him, he saw Law quickly used his sword in a swift motion and gestured his hand so fast it appeared blurry. "What did he do?" Zoro mumbled, but Usopp was shouting at Luffy so loudly that he was distracted. He instructed Brownbeard to hurry towards Luffy while Usopp shouted for him to stretch and grab hold of his hand.

With a loud thud and a hand on top of his head securing his precious hat, their captain landed in Brownbeard's back, interjecting, "Whew that was close! I wonder if Smokey and the others will be okay! Looks like they lost to Torao!"

"Speaking of 'Torao,' Luffy, isn't he an enemy? He's being chased by Marines, he must be the bad guy in this island!" Usopp hurriedly explained to his grinning captain.

"Eh? We're bad guys too," Luffy commented, but he patted Usopp and said with a stupid grin. "No worries. Torao may be an enemy, but he's a good guy! I'm sure of it!"

Zoro watched his captain and knew there wasn't a hint of doubt behind his words. The captain was even glancing back towards the direction where the Heart Pirates captain disappeared to, as if expecting he was still there. Luffy is honest in everything and seems to have the better judgment than all of them combined. Maybe, just maybe, he ought to take Luffy's word about it for now, seeing how happy the captain is finally meeting his savior.

Though, if that Law turns out to be a bastard, he won't hesitate to take him down, no questions asked.

xxx

**L** A **U** G **H**

"So what were you two talking about back there?" Zoro inquired, resting his back against Brownbeard's wide tail. Luffy was humming happily as he sat on top of Brownbeard's back, and the other four crew members were curious as to why he was suddenly in a much brighter mood than usual.

Luffy glanced at them, and said, "He says he wants to meet me up with me again, because he reckons we both have something we ought to find. Uhhh...something along that line, shishishi~"

"You think he means we can find Nami and the others?" Usopp asked. "And solve this island's mystery, Luffy-san! I am still bothered by that disembodied torso that attacked me earlier!" Brook added as an afterthought.

"No idea! Shishishi~" came Luffy's short reply.

"Captain seems so happy." Robin commented suddenly. They all turned to look at her.

Luffy laughed. "Because Torao finally showed himself, and I've been looking forward to this, after all!" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Robin chuckled lightly, amused by her captain's answer. The Strawhat captain continued humming while looking left and right interchangeably for any sight of his other nakama. A few minutes after, however, as they neared the old laboratory, they heard their captain exclaim loudly and point to where they could see a crowd. They recognized who they were immediately.

Finding out that Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Franky had switched bodies, Luffy can't help but guffaw on the ground, along with a breathless Usopp as they made fun of their nakama's utter dumb luck.

"It was that guy we met at Sabaody! He's the one who did this!" Nami in Franky's body complained after whacking Luffy and Usopp to stop them from teasing.

"You mean Torao? Ah! I just met him a few minutes ago! Don't worry, I'll ask him to change you guys back, but this is way too funny! I don't mind if you guys stay like that for a while, shishi—OUCH!" The stupid captain wailed as he received another whack from a furious Nami. "I'm so sorry," he added dumbly, massaging his head.

"But we really are in some serious trouble here," Chopper in Sanji's body interrupted Luffy's stunt. "These children need to escape; we have to help them, Luffy."

And so as the crew talked about how they would plan for their next action. Somewhere inside the laboratory, Law's footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor. He was feeling out of sorts after his encounter with Luffy, and he couldn't understand why he was seemingly unable to erase the image of Luffy's smile and how he reacted to it. It was ridiculous.

Though, yes, he had decided and chose Luffy to work with. At the back of his mind, he wondered if he would regret this decision or not. As far as he could assume, the only that could go wrong would be his own absurd reactions, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Much more pressing matters were to be addressed, like the next crucial step he needs to perform.

In his hand, he clutched the beating heart of Vice Admiral Smoker, and deciding to pull a little precaution before surrendering it to Caesar. He detoured a little bit before heading straight to Caesar's main room.

Opening the door felt like setting off an invisible trap, and with a sinister grin, Trafalgar Law entered the room, Caesar's shrill laughter echoing loudly as he handed Smoker's heart with haughty air. The failed scientist, clueless as he is to Law's intentions, expressed how glad he was that Law managed to incapacitate the Vice Admiral. The Heart Pirates captain could only lower his hat and hide his snicker before he excused himself out of the room.

It was time to face Luffy and set his plans into full swing.

_Just you wait, Joker. You're going down, I swear._

* * *

To be continued :3 Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are welcome~ I'll be working on their budding romance for the next chapters to come ;)

Until the next update,

-axomyrhcal


End file.
